Highschool DxD Never Ending
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: I do not Highschool DxD. This Fanfiction is a AU. Issei Is born between a human/devil father and a fallen angel mother. Because of this he is hated by everyone in the world. But will that stop him.. We have to wait and see. There will be lemons and language. Harem alert. side note Issei might sound OP but he is all talk no bite.
1. Chapter 1:At a Devil's grasp

When I was born people feared for their lives. Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, even devils fought against my parents. Trying to kill while I was still a infant. But my parents protected me no matter what. Then a war broke out. Brother against brother it was a war that no one could ever win. My parents thought of the war was point less so they made the deal with the four dominant races of planet earth made a deal. I was going to seal away my power in tell my powers could be control. So I was sealed on my first birthday. For the first years of my life I was living a lie. Believing I was human in tell I was 8 years old. On the night of my 8th birthday my seal broke. That day I found out what I was I am a monster. Also on that day I found out about my bad blood.

My father was born a half devil. My grandfather raped his mother leaving her to die. When she gave birth to my father she hid the truth from him. In tell he was of age. My father loved his mother with all his heart so he was there for her in tell she pasted away in her sleep. After that he trained to kill his father. But when the time came he couldn't do it. So he vanished. But three years before I was born he met my mother. When he met my mother she was a high ranked pure blooded Angel. One of god's top angels. But when their eyes met there was no hate but love. They would meet at a old oak tree at the same time everyday. They knew about what each other were but they didn't care. They would give up their lives to be with each other. Then one day their love grew to strong and they kissed. When she kissed she fell from heaven. She was a sinner. Even then I didn't matter. She didn't get involved with the fallen angels. She was now a pure blooded six winged fallen angel. Their love grew more intimate before anyone knew it I was born into this world.

The name they gave me was Issei. Issei Hyoudou I'm 15 years old born from a half breed devil and a pure blooded angel. We moved to Japan about two weeks ago. Now I'll be going to a Highschool called Kuoh Academy. My mother told me that Kuoh Academy was originally an all-girls private school. But they build a new school building so they made it co ed. She also warned me that there were devils and fallen angels in the area. So I am careful. But anyway this is my life MY STORY.

Chapter 1: At a devils grasp.

'Today will be my very first day at Kuoh Academy. I'm scared I haven't been around other people. Other than my mother and father. But I'm happy I will make friends for the first time ion all my life.' But as I'm thinking all these things the car stops. I looked at my mom who was driving. My dad was at work so my mom took me.

"Issei if something happens call my right way."

"I will mom trust me." I said as I got out of the car. I could people stop and stare at me.

I shut the car door. Waved bye to my mom as she took off in her car. I took a deep breath and sighed turned towards the school. And began to walk forward I was so nervous that I could here my heart beating. Then the crowd didn't care for me anymore and they all went inside the building. Then I heard giggling. I fallowed where the giggling was coming from. I see these two guys giggling. They were looking into something. When I got closer I saw what they were staring at. They were looking inside the girl's locker room. At first I was embarrassed but then I felt raged how dare these perverts spy on young women. I cracked my knuckles. Then turned back and my eyes met theirs. I picked them up by their shirts dragged them to the front yard of the school. I dropped them. They landed on their backs.

"Why the hell were you staring at those girls while they were changing."

"We...we were..." The both tried to speak. The crowd began to form again they were shouting Fight fight while the girls said those perverted bastards.

"You have no right to speak to me. All you guys are lowly worms. Spying on woman wait you guys are lower than worms you guys are dirt. I want both of you to get on your hands and knees and beg god for forgiveness of you perverted actions!" When I shouted the last part I released demonic energy sending a sock wave telling any supernatural beings my location. Those scum bags got on their hands and knees and said "Please forgive us for our perverted natures."

After they said that the bell rang. The crowd moved into the building. I stopped at the office. Where there was a woman wearing glasses. I asked her for my classes she handed them to me I walked off to class 2-2 C. When I walked in I handed the note to the teacher. All of the students were looking at me. Then I wrote my name on the board I wrote my name then I looked to my fellow students.

"Hello my name is Issei Hyoudou I just moved here from Greece. But I was born here in Japan. I hope you'll treat me kindly."

"Any questions for young Hyoudou?"

Nobody raised their hands. I didn't care I just wanted to learn about Japan and also people. As class continued I just began to stare off into space before I knew what I was going to do next it was lunch. But strangely a blonde hair boy came up to me.

"Hello my name is Yuuto Kiba. Can you please come with me Issei Hyoudou?" He glared at me I felt a small amount of demonic energy from him.

I turned my head to the side and smiled. "Alright lead the way."

I stood up and fallowed him. We went though the halls in tell we came to this large door. It slowly opened. Inside the room was a big breasted red head with blue eyes. A girl beside her had long black hair with purple eyes. Then I saw this girl with white hair siting down looking at me. The big breasted red head stood up.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory."

"Oh I see the big breasted red head is also Satan's sister. Ha ha how interesting." Rias glared at me while every one could feel her anger.

"So you know that everyone here is a devil." She said all of them opened there wings revealing their true forms.

"Oh I see how we are going to play this game. But don't get angry when you see my true nature." When I said that a evil wind picked up. Around me was demonic energy being released with great force. My eyes turned red as blood the same color as Rias Gremory's hair. While my hair became pure white as snow. On my back two sets of wings. The first pair were white with a tint of ash color angel wings. While the second pair were pure black with red tips at the ends. My outfit changed from my school uniform to a black shirt with a skull with fangs. With a black hoodie that had a ripped back. I had black pair of jeans. I had no shoes on. On my feet and hands were chains. On my neck was a cross what was cracked in the middle with blood pouring out of it. I put up my hand out gathering my demonic energy then a sword appeared. The sword hand a back blade with a red tip. The sword had the same symbol as my necklace. On the other side was a gold blade with the Antichrist symbol. I smiled at their shocked faces. Rias Gremory was the first to speak.

"Wh..what are you?" She asked me. It made me giggle was she stared speech less at me.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. My mother is a fallen angel and my father is a half blooded devil. I'm the ultimate hybrid." As I said that blood came from my mouth I got light headed. My head began to pulse as I couldn't hold on to my fallen angel form. I turned back to my human form.

"I'm sorry Rias Gremory when I turn into my fallen angel form I lose control of my self." I sighed

"Why does that happen?" Rias asked me

"Well you see my mother was born a angel but she fell cause she fell in love with my father. But because of this I have 7 forms for my fallen angel form. The 7 are based off the 7 deadly sins. The form you just saw was _Pride. _He is the most deadly out of them. He was also the first form I unlocked. But each time I go into my fallen angel form I can't hold it for very long with out losing my humanity. I will kill if I can't control this power. My P_ride _form at full power can rival the great four Satans." I looked down to the floor.

"How about you join our club?"

To be continued..?

_A/N Shall I write more? At first I'm going to make it fast then slow it way down and write longer chapters. Don't Worry Guys. I know I haven't put any chapter out yet cause I have been deadly sick. But when I was in the hospital I wrote story ideas so I have a few chapter going to be posted soon. Thank you please review please give me Ideas please for what I can write next. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2 It's Been Five Years

_Hey guys I'm sorry. I fell into a deep depression. I started cutting myself and other stuff. I'm back now and I feel much better. I'll try making it up to you guys again. And I do not Own Highschool Dxd at all I wish I did but I don't. Please Review I love reading them. And if you guys have any suggestions please tell me. And hey if you guys want me to write any other fanfics please tell me._

**Last Time**

"How about you join our club?"

When she said that my mind blank. All I was thinking why would she want me to join her club. I couldn't even say one little word about it. "Alright but once you decide you know where to find me." Rias said I turned around and headed out the door. School was over already. My mother had the car and she picked me up after school. Once I got into the car my mother turned around and looked at me and said. "I felt the energy of _Pride_." I looked down to the floor and said "I'm sorry mom. Nobody got hurt." "It's alright Issei do you want to talk about it?" "Maybe some day but not today." "Alright honey but remember you can always talk to me about stuff."

That was the most awkward car ride home. It was weird. Me and my mother were always close while I was growing up. But ever since Pride came into my life I wanted to get away from people. To protect them from myself. The only thing I saw myself was a blood thirst monster who wanted people dead.

But it was strange when I saw Rias Gremory it reminded me of someone of my past but I couldn't remember who.

Chapter 2: It's Been 5 Years.

Once we arrived at my house. I ran inside as fast as I could like someone was chasing me. Not looking back. I ran up the stairs and shut my door behind me. I went to the window and sat at my desk. I opened up my laptop. I started to watch some anime. Cause why not. I stayed up all night thinking about what Rias said to me. Just sitting there at the desk watching anime in tell dawn.

My alarm clock went off. I turned off my alarm clock. I went into the bathroom near my room. I looked in the mirror I had these dark bags under my eyes. From lack of sleep. I couldn't go asleep for some reason I was unable to. I went downstairs and made myself some plain old rice. After I ate my breakfast I headed off to school. Since mom showed me the way, when we were in the car I knew how to get there.

When I arrived at the school building. I looked towards the old school building were Rias's club was. But I decided I would wait a little longer to figure out what I would do. Before I knew it class was out for lunch. I went to sit outside. I didn't feel like eating. I was surprised to see the same white hair girl, I saw with Rias Gremory sitting alone under a tree. As I got closer I notice she was asleep. I approached her trying not to make a sound. I sat by her as leaned up against the tree. I felt like a stalker.

I slowly watched her open her eyes and stare at me with a mixture of shock and fear. She leaned away from me trying to get away from me. "Don't worry I wont hurt you." I said softly to her. She seemed to be more relax. I just sat by her. Look at the leaves of the tree. We just sat there. Not speaking to one another. I turned my head towards her. "Hide behind the that tree and hide your demonic energy." I said to her in a whisper. She looked at me for a second then she felt it to. She quickly did what I told her to do. I saw her get up and went behind the tree.

I looked to the direction where the energy was coming from. I was surprise to see her of all people. I girl with long black hair flowing in the wind. She looked at me with her violet eyes. She smiled at me and waved. "Its been a long time hasn't Issei." She said with tears in her eyes. I began to walk towards her. I wrap my arms gently around her. "It hasn't Raynare." I whispered in her ear. I was gently holding her in my arms for several minutes. Then I grabbed her hold. I pulled her away from the school. Heading into town. Completely skipping school. But I didn't care I needed answers. I look behind me. Looking at where the white hair girl was. Our eyes locked. I turned around and ran. Pulling Raynare behind me.

We stopped running. I was out of breath. I looked around us. We were near a fountain. Then I faced her. "Why are you here Raynare last time I saw you, you were still a angel." Raynare looked away from me. "I'm a fallen angel now Issei. I have been like this for 5 years now." She said as tears fell from her eyes. I walked over to her. I put my hand under her chin. Making her face me. "Raynare what did you do to make you fall." I said softly. I was blinded by a bright light. When the light faded I was surprise to see Raynare. She looked more mature. She was taller than me. She was looking down at me. Before I knew it she wrap her arms around my neck. Drawing me into a hug. She rested her chin on the top of my head. She brought her lips to my ear while her large black wings wrapped softly around me. Then with a quiet soft voice she whispered in my ear. "I fell in love with you." I blushed heavily. I could feel my face began to burn up.

"Fufufu how cute." Me and Raynare looked to the sky. I saw a man wearing a pale violet trench coat. He was looking at me and Raynare. Then I notice his crow like wings. '_A fallen angel_?' Then I hear Raynare start to snarl and growling at the man.

"Dohnaseek why are you here?" She said sneering with a low growling coming from her throat.

The man started laughing. Then he pointed his finger at me. "I was sent here to kill the hybrid brat."

"Over my dead body." Raynare said. She stood between me and Dohnaseek. Then I saw Dohnaseek bring out his light spear and aiming it at Raynare.

All of a sudden. A feeling of hatred and rage went though my head. I clenched my teeth together. My head started having a throbbing pain. I put my hands on my head to try to stop it, but I couldn't. I looked in front of me. Dohnaseek raised his weapon up and threw it at Raynare.

It felt like time slowed down. As the light spear was going straight towards Raynare. I didn't know what came over me. The only thing that was going though my head was NOBODY TAKES WHAT BELONGS TO ME. I then snapped. I need power to save Raynare, MY Raynare. With that I turned into my _Pride_ form. I appeared in front of Raynare. Catching the blue light spear before it even hit Raynare.

Then in a dark voice that I barely recognized myself "How dare you. You prick of a fallen angel trying to steal what is truly mine." I said was I threw the light spear back at him.

Dohnaseek dodge the light spear barley. Blood came down from his cheek. I notice the sun start to go down. He then aim again at Raynare. This time I was to slow from wasting energy from changing forms. The only thing I could do was shield her with my body. Taking on the full blow of the light spear.

I fell to the ground Raynare. Hovering above me crying. I hated the fact that she was watching me slowly die. I lifted my hand up to her face. She put her hand on mine as she started to cry. I notice that Dohnaseek was gone probably gloating somewhere. Then I felt it. The demonic energy of Rias Gremory. I then saw a red light appear. Standing right in front of was none other than Rias Gremory and her peerage. "I'm willing to help him but he will be reincarnated into my servant." Rias said to Raynare. I saw Raynare glare at her. I then weakly put my hand on her shoulder. "Its alright Raynare I trust her." I said

Everything went **BLACK**.

I slowly opened my eyes to find me staring at pink nipples. It was no other than Rias Gremory laying before me. But I felt another body press behind me. I turned my head around. I saw Raynare pressing her body against mine. Holding me tight in her arms. It was like she was making sure I wouldn't escape. I had two of these gorgeous beauties sleeping next to me. I just stared at their sleeping faces. Then I realized I'm naked and so are they. 'Oh shit what did I do. My memory is fuzzy.'

I thought to myself.

Then I notice Rias staring at me. I got really embarrassed. As I tired to get up but Raynare had her flipping arms wrapped around my neck, wont let me go. I heard Rias giggle as I tired to get her off me but it didn't work. I looked at the clock 6:00. 'Oh shit if I don't hurry up mom will come in my room.' I thought looking at Rias and Raynare. 'I'll be grounded for the rest of my life.' Then to my horror.

"Issei are you up school starts soon." I heard my mom calling for me.

'Oh shit!.' "Yes mom I'm up just give me a minute."

"Oh and Issei will you and your friends come done for dinner." I heard my mom yell 'Oh shit she knows I'm dead.'

It was a few minutes after when finally got Raynare up. We headed down stairs. I was behind Rias and Raynare. My dad was glaring at Rias because she is a pure blooded. While my mom was giggling to herself. We sat at the table together it was so awkward. The five us sat around the table. Rias sat across the table from my dad. While Raynare sat across the table from mom. I sat the end of the table. Rias was the first one to speak.

"As most of you know. Issei is now my servant." Rias said.

My dad was angry he stood up with his demonic energy flaring. "I thank you for helping my son. But." My dad was stopped my mom. She pushed him back in his chair. While she was pushing him back in his chair she had a scary smile on her face. Me, Rias and Raynare were terrified of my mom.

"Ms. Gremory, Issei and you Raynare I think it would be better if you guys left."All three of us stood up and went out the front door.

_Well guys I'm done with this chapter. Please review._


	3. Lets Have a Date You And I

**Chapter 3: Lets Have a Date You And I**

The three of us didn't know what to do. Cause it was Saturday. So we didn't have to go to school. But we made our way to the Occult Research Club. Before I knew it we were outside the doors. They seemed to opened revealing Rias Gremory's Peerage. Me and Raynare sat on the couches facing Rias and her peerage. Then Rias stood up.

She pointed to a girl who look closely to her age. The same girl I saw before. The girl then stood up. "Hello my name is Akeno Himejima and I'm Rias's queen."

Next Rias pointed to the blonde hair pretty boy. "My name is Yuuto Kiba. I'm Rias's Knight" He said. 'For some reason I don't like this guy.' I thought to myself.

The next one was the short white haired girl. She stood up with no emotion. "My name is Koneko Toujou. I'm Rias's rook." All I could say. "Wow you are short. Last time I saw you seemed taller." It seemed like she didn't like my comment. Very quickly she punched me in the stomach. I bent foreword in pain. 'Note to self don't make fun of her size. And never ever piss her off again.'

Then Rias pointed to me. "As you all know my name is Issei Hyoudou. And well I'm now Rias's pawn." I said as I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

I looked behind me. I saw Raynare looking very afraid. Well who would could blame her. She was a fallen angel surrounded by devils. She was just looking at the ground. I grabbed her hand. Holding it softly. She just looked at me. Her eyes met mine. I gave her a quick nod. She smiled at me. She looked towards the group of devils. "My name is Raynare. I'm a fallen angel but I mean you no harm. I'm just here to be with Issei." When she said that. She wrapped her arms around my waist . She put her head on my back. I began to blush. All I could feel was her warm body pressing on me. Her big breast pressing against me. I wanted her to touch me more. But with less cloths on.

"Pervert." When I heard that I snapped out of my fantasy. I directed my attention to Koneko. She seemed to glare at me. 'Holy shit. Don t tell me she knows what I was thinking. She is a dangerous person. But she seems familiar some how.' But at the moment that didn't really matter. Right now I had to talk to Raynare alone.

"Um Rias can I ask you something?" I said to Rias.

"Um what do you want to ask me?" Rias Said.

"Can I have some alone time with Raynare?" I asked Rias

Rias just smiled and nodded. I grabbed Raynare by the hand and walked out with her. We passed the rest of club members. I blushed heavily. I looked behind me Raynare face was deep red. We walked out of the club room. Making our way down the hall. I stopped and turned around. "Hey Raynare do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked her. All of a sudden her face got really bright red and she simply nodded her head yes. Her face was dark shade of red. I smiled softly at her. I love it when she would smile. I remember when I first met her she was just a small angel girl. But after these years she fell from heaven becoming this beautiful woman. Honestly I couldn't imagine her not being in my life. 'I'm I falling in love with her?' I wondered to myself.

I picked Raynare up like a princess. Holding her in my arms. As I made a black portal on the ground. She held tightly on me. As we jumped in it. We appeared in the sky. I released my devil wings. Stopping us from falling. We landed on a near by roof. When I put Raynare down. She didn't look at me. Then she looked at me. Her eyes were dangerously scary. Then her black raven wings were

out. Her outfit changed the outfit was barley covering her body. As she looked at me. A light spear appeared in her right hand. I flinched at the sight of it.  
"Issei." She said in a monotone

"Yes madam?" I said taking a set back.

"Next time you do that. _I'll hurt you_." When she said the last part of that sentence I flinched.

[(Holy shit she is a scary bitch.]) I was puzzled who said that as I look around the area.

'Who said that.' I thought to myself.

After that she had a dress on. It was pink with white flowers. It showed quite a bit of cleavage but she was absolutely stunning. She grabbed my hand and led me to a small maid cafe. As we walked into the cafe we were greeted. "Welcome back Master." They said to us. Raynare smiled. She pulled me closer to her. As one of them led us to a table. We ordered our food. But as we waited me and Raynare began to talk.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" I asked her as I rested my chin on my hand."Well after I fell I started working for Azazel." I was shocked to hear his name. To think that Raynare would be working for that perverted old man. "Why were you working for that perverted old geezer?" I asked her. "Oh do you know him?" When she asked me that I sighed to myself. "He is my uncle." When I said that her face began to light up in shock. "H..how is that possible?" She asked me. "He is my mom's brother." She kinda did a face palm. No crap he would be my mom's brother. How else would he be related to me.

Just then they brought us our food. We began to eat. But I notice something. I looked behind her head. I was shocked to see Rias's Queen waved at me. I almost chocked on my food. 'Is she fallowing us?' I thought to myself. Akeno walked away from the window. 'I guess she wasn't fallowing us thank god.' I thought to myself. I notice Raynare was done with her meal. So she pulled me to the front of the cafe and she paid. She then led my by my hand to the street corner. Where I was surprise to see love hotels. I blushed at the thought of us doing some inmate. She pulled me by my arm almost dragging me along with her.

He dragged me inside with her. 'What the hell is she thinking.' I mentally yelled at myself. I couldn't believe it. She selected a room and dragged me into the elevator. My mind could not comprehend this moment. She opened the door but she smiled at me. Then look on her face was pure lust as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into the room. Once we were in the room she went behind me and locked the door. "Raynare what are you." I was caught off by her lips pressing against mine. I was wide eyes. Why was she kissing me off all people. Not to mention my first kiss was token by her. I then felt her tongue on my bottom lip begging to get in side. When I didn't let her in she bit down on my bottom lip. She bit so hard it drew blood. I opened my mouth for her. I felt her hot warm tongue enter my mouth. I could even taste my own blood on her tongue. I gave into the kiss. I gave her the same passion she was giving me.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see we were laying on the bed. She was on top of me. She looked seductively at me. As she slowly unzipped the back of the dress. She lifted up above her head. I saw her black lacy bra. She then licked her lips and undid her bra. She looked so sexy. She then grabbed my hand bringing it up to her bouncy breast. She moaned at my touch. I could feel my manhood harden at the sudden soft moan. I then flipped us over having me on top. I then leaned down I was about to press my lips against hers but I saw something frightening. My dad's magic circle. I saw my dad and my smiling mother. 'Oh shit.' I thought

I got off the bed looking to the ground and stepped in the circle. Raynare quickly grabbed her cloths and also stepped into the circle. 'Oh things just got complicated.' I thought to myself. 


	4. Chapter 4: New Girl Heck Yeah

Chapter:4 New Girl Heck Yeah

I could feel the demonic energy coming from my dad. Even if he is a half blooded devil he was still a high class. This demonic energy was leaking out. Before I knew it we were back at the house. A chill ran down my back. I met my dad's powerful glare. He snapped his fingers. The house was gone leaving the four of us in a waste land. My dad picked me up by the collar. He lifted me up off the ground. Leaving be dangling in the air.

I was scared to say the least. He dropped me. I landed hard on my ass. My dad stood above me eyes fixed to me. I don't even know why he is mad at me. I didn't do anything that I knew of. Then it hit me. Was the reason why was because I was with Raynare. But why would he be angry over that. I didn't have the answers but his new attitude towards Raynare pissed me off.

I glared back at him. I stood up as I brought my fingers into a fist. My nails started to go into my hands drawing blood. I went for a straight punch to his face. But like that he dodged. My dad gave me a smirk. "That won't help you." He said. He then snapped his finger. To my horror 15 black magic circles appeared before me.

The only words that came out of my mouth were "Oh shit." I was surprise that my dad would call his peerage. But this crap wasn't fair 1 vs 16 really. "Dad this is not fair at all." I said putting my hands in the air. He raised up his arm. He gathered his demonic energy into his hand. The orb was a black shadowy color. With that like a bow he pulled his arm back. He then shoot out his arm. Releasing the orb. I quickly donged it.

From behind me someone out me in a head lock. I swung my elbow into their rib cage. They released me from their grip. I looked behind me I was surprise to see my dad's queen Rosa. While I was really little Rosa took care of me. She is like a older sister to me. She is overprotective when she isn't under my dad's command. She gave my a glare that can frighten Lucifer himself.

I opened up my fallen angel wings. Lifting up a golden light spear. "1 vs 16 okay assholes lets fight!" I shouted. I took to the sky. To get away from that. So I could unlock _Wrath_ the destroy of lives. I flew about 100ft into the air. I put my hand over my heart. "Promotion Queen. Unlock Wrath!" I shouted.

A red energy wrapped around me. As the wind picked up from the west. My nails grew longer. My hair turned a dark purple reaching to the middle of my back. My eyes turned a icy blue. My normal school uniform was replaced with a golden tunic with a black trimming. Chains from the earth wrapped around my wrist, ankles pulling me back to earth. In front of me was the peerage and my dad. As my dad looked down at me. I couldn't take it anymore. Black tattoos of thorns appeared on my arms, and chest. I ripped the chains from the ground. Making my way back up to the sky.

Rosa pointed a bow at me. With that she shot the air straight for me. I caught it in flight. I broke it with one hand. The pieces dropped to the ground. "Is that all you got Rosa." She glared daggers at my comment. A evil laugh escaped my lips. As a scythe with a golden blade with a back hilt appeared in my hands.

I swung it in a circle. You could say I was a kid with a new toy. I gentle floated to the ground. I sat on a bolder and grinned at Rosa. "Her Rosa if you show me your tits I'll let you live." I said in a sing song voice. She sneered at me. And shot a arrow at me again. I just smirked at her reaction she was cute when she was mad.

The arrow just grazed my cheek. Leaving a bloody scratch. I licked the blood and smiled. "Fine don't but you will pay for leaving a mark on me." I flew up the the sky. I then raised up my scythe I then brought it down. Like that a powerful blade of wind hi the earth. Breaking everything in my site. On the ground was nobody "What the hell?" I said to myself.

I looked to the side of the massive crater. To my surprise I saw all 16 of them. It pissed me off I raised up my scythe getting ready for another attack, but my body couldn't take it anymore. My body started falling to the ground. As I was about to meet my end. I was caught my my dad.

He saved me from falling. I was so weak that I couldn't hold myself up. So he gave me to Raynare. She was a little shocked but she took me into her arms. She rubbed my face with hers. I blushed at this. My dad looked away. While my mom giggled. My mom put her hand on my dad's shoulder. She brought her hand up to her lips and said "What's wrong do you want me to hold you like that tonight." The last part made me want to puke. My dad looked at my mom and blushed then he whispered something into her ear. This made my mom blushed.

Now I really wanted to puke. Rosa went behind my dad and whacked him upside the head. All he did was glare at her. She then opened up a magic circle and transported us back home. Raynare put me down and the couch. As Rosa was about to leave. I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted "Say hi to Yuki for me." She smiled and said "I sure will." With that they were gone.

I had enough strength to lift myself off the couch. With Raynare's help we went up stairs. I just flopped on the bed. I was so tired I began to breathe heavily. I could feel Raynare lay down next to me. But she was naked. She knew I was to tired to fight back. She put her hand inside of my shirt. Feeling my chest. This made my face almost glowing red. She was so soft and warm. Next thing I knew she kissed my forehead. Then she slowly pulled me between her breast. I wrapped my arms around her. As our legs intertwined. I closed my eyes. I could feel myself drift to a deep sleep.

I woke up in a void like place. There was nothing around me. Then out of nowhere flames burst from nothingness. From the flames raised a red dragon with green eyes looking down at me. "_So we meet finally Issei Hyoudou. Hahaha to think you are a hybrid child. But you are not just my wielder but also the sacred gear of the deadly sins. Boy you are quite interesting_."

Once he said that seven figures appeared. They were almost like shadows. The two by the Dragon step out of the darkness revealing Wrath and Pride. The dragon took a deep breath. With this mighty lungs fire came right for me. I put up my hands but the fire seemed to go through me almost like I was a ghost. "_I am the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. I am one of the two heavenly dragons. And you Issei are the wielder. I shall help you and protect those you ones you love. But I warn you child that people that possesses the deadly sin gear will go utterly insane with power. Just like their true selves did. So don't fail me Issei._" He began to fade into the darkness.

Right below my feet opened up a hole. Shadowy arms pulled me into the darkness. As I held on to the edge of the pit. Ddraig spoke to me again. "_Issei I warn you once more Don't let him control you._" Like that they pulled me into the pit. It was black as the night sky. But from the distance I could see light. I started walking towards the light. But I was horrified to what I saw.

There was the chained area. With metal bars. I was like a prison as I walked towards it I was shocked to what I saw. It was me who was chained. As I let out a shock gasp it looked at me. I saw its blood red eyes looking at me. It's eyes were full of hatred and hunger. It got up and walked towards me. As its chains rolled on the ground. It stuck it's arm through the bars. It's arms weren't long enough to grab me. As I stepped back it let out a evil voice. My eyes grew wider. I put my hands over my eyes to cover them from the high pitch noise. I fell to my knees. It then stopped and looked at me. But it had this evil smile. It then leaned down and whispered. "**I am you**." As those three words hit me I blacked out.

I woke up with sweat all over me. Over me Raynare looked worried. I lifted my hand up and petted her head. She then nuzzled in my hand almost like a cat. I got up from the bed. Putting on my school uniform. I then looked at Raynare. 'What am I going to do about her?' I thought to myself. I then heard a beep. It came from my cellphone I looked at the device to my surprise I saw a message from Rias.

"Hello this is Rias. I got this cellphone number when I healed you. I would like you and Raynare to meet before school. P.s. I got your fallen angel girlfriend into the school. She will be in the same year as you." As I read that the only words that came out of my mouth were. "What the Hell."

"Well Raynare the red head got you enrolled into the school, so do you think you could change your cloths into what you see Rias always wearing." I said to her.

"Yeah I can do that." She said her outfit was changed to the uniform.

We then headed downstairs. I looked around nobody was around. So we headed out the door. As we walked along the street I bumped into someone. I was surprised to she this blond with green eyes. I helped her up from the ground smiling at her. 'She is so cute.' I thought to myself. I then felt a deadly presence behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find Raynare glaring daggers. Like she could read my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm quite fine thank you for helping me up." She said smiling at me.

"My name is Issei." I said

"My name is Raynare." she said

"Um my name is Asia Argento." She said as she played with her fingers


	5. Chapter 5 The Nun and the crows

_Chapter: 5 The Nun and the crows _

The three of us sat on a near by bench. It was kinda awkward. One on either side of me. But who could complain. They were both beautiful women. Even if one was a nun. I just looked over to Asia and thought 'Blonde and busty gets me lusty.' It was time to lighten up the mood.

"So Asia why do you that suitcase." I said pointing at the bag.

"Well I'm supposed to be at the church, but I'm lost." Asia said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well we'll help you." Me and Raynare said in unison.

The three of began to laugh. "Come on we'll show you." I said as I helped her up. She just gave me a nod. So we walked up a twisted road. We then heard like the sound of crying. We then saw this little boy. Crying next to a tree. I looked up to a kite. I quickly climbed up and grabbed it. But I was amazed to see tending to him. Then out of know where this green light appears. I turned my head to see Asia kneeling down by the boy. And the little scrape that was on his knee was healing. She then patted him on the head. I handed him the kite and he took off.

"Oh that was cool Asia." I said

"Yeah really Asia." Raynare said

"Oh thank you. Its a real blessing." She said

Those last words sounded sad. But her face is what really got me. It had a sad look. But that little talk we had was the only time really talked. Out of our little journey. It felt like it didn't take that long but it in reality it was a hour to get there. We were really gonna be late to school. But soon as I approached the building I got this sick feeling in my gut. My whole body began to shake. Then I thought of it I have devil blood. I then backed away from the church. I saw Raynare just looking at it.

"Well thank you two. If you guys want to visit me, then please stop by." She said with a smile.

"Yeah sure will." I said smiling.

'Sorry Asia but I probably can't.' I thought to myself. I already knew that it was a bad I idea. Being a devil even a half devil it was bad idea. But I had a bad feeling about that place. Something was going on there that I didn't want to be apart of.

We then soon arrived at school. It was about 8:50. It was ten minutes after the first bell rang. I was the first to come through the door. While Raynare fallowed me after words. I sat at my desk that was by the window. _(A/N Thats where all main characters of a anime sits.) _Raynare was at the front of the class. Then I saw this evil smirk appear on her face, when she looked at me. Then it was replaced with a cute one. "Hello my name is Yuuma Hyoudou. Nice to meet all of you. Hope we can all be friends." She said with a smile. Then the teacher said "Any questions?"

"Yeah whats you relationship with Issei." Said the bald pervert.

Again the smirk appeared on her face. With a pink blush on her face. "Well you see its a special one." Once she said that I hit my head on my desk. 'I can't believe she said that.' I thought to myself.

"What kind of special relationship?" Said a brown haired girl with glasses.

"Well I love him." She said blushing

That pretty much ended the conversation. Raynare or should I say Yuuma sat behind me. During the whole class she put her feet on my back. It was a little annoying but I could still work. Then it was lunch I decided to go to the club room alone. I left Raynare back at the class room. Once I got to the club room I saw Rias at her desk. I looked on the couch to the left to see Koneko sleeping. She looked like a cute little kitten. I went up to her desk. She looked up at me. She looked surprised to see me. It was like she didn't notice that I walked in. She intertwined her fingers and rested her head on them.

"Oh Issei I didn't notice that you cam in here. Do you need anything?" She said

"Well I need to speak to you in private so could you please fallow me." I said

She got up and we walked out of the club room. I shut the door softly so I wouldn't wake up Koneko. We made our way to the stairs. We were in a opening where nobody was walking in. I went up to Rias and pinned her against the wall. She was surprised. But she quickly calmed down. "Wh..what are you doing." She asked but her voice was shaking.  
"Tell me prez are there any other fallen angels in this town?"

"I know there is a group here in town but they never attacked us." She said looking into my eyes.

"Well just to let you know that there is a huge amount of holy energy in that church. But its corrupted energy." Once I said that she didn't know what to do.

Then a magic circle appeared by her left ear. It was a message of some kind. Her face went from shock to angry. Once the message was over the thing she could only say was. "There is a stray in the town." Once she said that I knew what was going on. A stray devil someone who rebelled against or killed their master. Me and her then walked down the hall. I got Raynare and we left the school.

I soon found myself at a abounded house. But to me it looked like a mansion. "There has been a stray devil that has been luring men into this house and eating them." At the mention eating I was sickened. I looked over to Raynare. "Raynare get into fallen angel mod." I said smiling as I took a camera out of my jackets pocket.

She began her transformation. Her two black angel wings came from her back. While her uniform disappeared. Back leather covered her her form. Leather covered her boobs. But it look like they could fall out at anytime. I then used my speed to go around her while taking pictures. I took about 20 pictures.

"Ara ara fu fu fu Issei kun is a pervert." Akeno said to me.

"Hell yeah I am." I said giving a thumbs up.

I got a glare from Koneko. And I got a glace and smile from Kiba and Rias didn't look at me. We then entered the house. "I smell something rotten but I also smell something delicious." Out of the shadows came this back hair lady with nothing on.

"Viser you killed your master for your own blood lust." Rias yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_Oh shut up you jealous slut. You always hated me." _Viser said. As she began to fondle herself. Then she then looked over to me and Raynare.

"_Oh whats this a fallen angel and devils are working together. That's so low."_ She said as she moaned.

Then Kiba took off. He slashed off the beast's arms. Blood poured on to the ground. She cried out in pain. Koneko was next she walked up to her. It looked like she was going to get swallowed up. On Viser's stomach was this mouth with huge teeth. The teeth shut down on Koneko but only to be opened. Koneko knocked her down. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the arm Kiba cut off heading right for Rias. I punched it as hard as I could. Rias nodded at me and mouth the words thank you. Akeno walked over to Viser. Lightning came down from the sky. As Viser kept screaming all you could hear was Akeno's laughter. 'Sadist.' I thought to myself.

"Akeno that enough." Rias said walking to Viser. "Any last words."

"_Go to hell."_ Viser said

"Suit your self." Rias said. Demonic red energy began to swarm around her.

I didn't know what it came over me. Before she unleashed her power I stepped in front of Rias. I put my arms out blocking her attack. She was stunned by my act. "Issei what are you doing?" Rias asked me almost yelling. I looked behind me I saw Viser looking up at me with shock. I turned around and knelt down to her. 'Wrath I need to borrow your power please forgive me.' I thought to myself. I touched her fore head with the tip of my finger.

"_Darkness, all I see is darkness. As I walk alone. Ashes in the wind. My home, my family gone. Why did this happen to me. Pain in my chest that won't go away. That man he did this. The man with the bat like wings. He killed them all. He raped me, tortured me, turned me into this thing like him. I'll make him pay for what he did to me."_

I flinched back. Those were her memories. I looked down to see tears coming down her face. She looked so sad. I touched her cheek softly. Her eyes locked on to mine. "It's going to be alright." I said to her. Her face began to go back to normal. Then white hands came from her chest. I gently grabbed them. Pulling on them. It was Viser. Not the stray devil surrounded by her sins. No this was her before this all happened. She was still a devil but her judgment was now clear.

She looked down at her hands and feet. She was her former self. She was still naked. So I handed her my school jacket. She looked shocked, she smiled. She put the jacket on covering some of her figure.

I looked over to everyone. They all had shocked faces. But Rias was pissed? I couldn't tell. "Issei how did you do that?" Rias said.

"I don't know I just felt like helping her." I said "But anyways it is late I'm gonna go home. Raynare and Viser lets go home." I said as I began walking home.

Once we walked through the door my dad freaked out. "What the hell, are your trying to have a damn harem." My dad yelled at me. "Hell yeah thats my dream. I want to be a harem king!" I shouted. Me and my father never saw eye to eye. We were ready to fight each other if we weren't being held back by our women.

After a half hour of nonsense. I finally got to lay back and fall asleep. Viser was going to be staying with my dad peerage. So I wouldn't have to deal with her right now. But now all I need to do is sleep. I could feel Raynare crawled into my bed. She rested her head on my arm like a pillow. She wrapped her arm around my chest as she intertwined our legs. Our bodies were so close together. With her warm body I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Sometimes I think god hates me. But since I couldn't fall back to sleep I got up without waking up a naked Raynare. '50 points for Issei.' I thought to myself. I changed clothes. I went over to the head board and look at my phone. Only to find 50 unread messages all from Rias. 'What the hell.' I began reading through all the messages. Mostly about what the heck happened last night. Then I saw the last message. "We are having a meeting bring the the crow with you.": From Akeno. Once I read that I thought. 'Wow she doesn't like Raynare.' I thought to myself. I reached under my bed and pulled out one of my porno magazine. "Oh lusty devils I have been looking for you." I quietly said to myself as I rolled it up.

I looked at Raynare sleeping. She had her arms open. She was naked you could see everything well almost. If she didn't have that damn blanket wrapped around her waist. She had her mouth open and drooling. She was cute. I walked up to the side of the bed and hit her on top of the forehead. She jerked up. She looked around then notice me. Then she notice the magazine she looked pissed. She took it out of my hands. She opened it to a random page. She then ripped it down the middle. She tore it to pieces and throwing it up in the air like confetti.

"You cruel bitch I saved up my money for that." I said trying to put the pieces back together it was no use my baby was gone forever.

"Oh don't be a baby...besides y..you have me to use." She said blushing. Trying to cover her blushing face with her hand.

"B...but my magazine is my baby!"I said as tears came from my eyes.

Raynare looked pissed as her naked body was covered by leather. Her wings came out of her back. As she slowly approached me. Step by step she was getting closer. Then in her left hand was a light spear. I gulped looking at her face. Her eyes were filled with rage. She was scary. All I could do is run down stair. I ran down only to see my mom. I hid behind her. Raynare looked at me.

"Issei what did you do." My mom said

"I didn't do anything." I said

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. My mom walked over to the door. Leaving me exposed. Raynare just had a smirk on her face. But I looked over to the door way to see Koneko. She bowed to my mother and looked at me then to Raynare. She stepped in the house grabbed me by the collar. I was dragged away like a dog. Raynare fallowed behind. But she changed to her human form. But she was still pissed.

Once we arrived at the school. More liked dragged, we got there rather fast. Koneko even dragged me into the club room. Where we met a angry Rias. She had her arms crossed and tapping her shoe on the floor. You could even see her energy leaking out. Both me and Raynare were on our knees bowing. "What were you two doing, I sent you over 40 messages saying we were having a meeting." Rias said waving her hands around in the air.

"Well we were sleeping **But** she had to pick a fight." I said pointing towards Raynare.

"Oh so it's my fault you **HIT ME **with a porn magazine." Raynare said with flames coming out her mouth.

"Yes it is cause you tore up my baby." I said with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Issei remember this I sleep in your bed." Raynare said

"Fine then." I turned my head towards Akeno. "Hey Akeno senpai can I live with you." I said to her.

"Ara ara ara fu fu fu I'll think about it." She said blowing a kiss towards me. I just smile.

After that Rias finally lost it. She began to explain that fallen angels were in the area. That were doing cruel things. But there location was at the church. That what frighten me most. But it made me wonder was Asia apart of the fallen angel plans. So that's where we were heading towards.

Once we arrived there it sent chills down. My throat was dry. Koneko kicked open the doors. We were met by a strange man. He was a creep. He went by the name of Freed. Kiba began to fight him while the rest of the went down the the basement. That's where we were met by hundreds of low ranked fallens but also priests. From a distance I saw this girl with blonde hair. She was standing over this cross thingy. On it was chains holding Asia. I knew what they where doing. They were going to extract a sacred gears from humans. But in the end they die. Rage filled my body as I unleashed my fallen angel wings and took off towards them. I left Raynare behind.

I was now face to face with the blonde fallen angel. Her once wicked smile disappeared it was now replaces with fear. I recognized who it was. Mittelt a short blonde fallen angel with blue eyes. I knew her for a short time. I looked around only to see Kalawarner who was chained to a column. Kalawarner a tall, blue haired fallen angel looked happy to see me. I looked at Asia who was knocked out who was hanging naked in chains.

"Mittelt what the fuck do you think you are doing." I said looking at her as my hair flashed purple.

"Are you fucking blind Issei I'm making this girls powers mine. I'm tired of being a low ranked fallen angel. I deserve to be on the top. And now I can be who I'm truly am. All I need is that girls Twilight Healing then I'll be on the top. And I won't let anyone steal that from me." She stated.

"Mittelt I'll fucking kill you. That girl is lonely and to see her die with no one really **pisses me off**. And no body will stand in my way." I said dashing towards her.

We began our fight. She flew towards me knocking me out of the church. Braking through a window. She raised her right hand towards the sky. She throw her pink light spear into my chest. It burned so much. I laid down in the pool of my blood. I raised up my hand covered in red. Red like Rias's hair. My vision slowly began tom fade. Everything went white.

**[You are not going to die here. You are the wielder of the RED HEAVENLY DRAGON. But also the sacred 7 deadly sins gear. We will not let you die here.]**

The wound on my chest healed with this green glow. On my left arm was this red gauntlet with a green jewel with two golden spikes. But the color changed from red to white. The jewel turned red. The spikes were ash colored.

**[_Pride_ form activated] **

"What the hell." I said looking at my arm.

**["I am Ddraig the red dragon emperor. It's good finally meet you Issei but now it not the time. Right now you have to kick that blondes ass. BOOSTED GEAR ACTIVATED]**

With that my body didn't change that much. My hair just changed white my eyes went red like blood. In my hand where the boosted gear was my sword anti. I used my wings to fly back in the building. I arrived when the ring of twilight healing was coming out her body. I was to late she put on the rings. A evil laugh came out of her throat. Asia was dying right in my eyes. I used my sword to cut the chains off. I carried her to the steps. And laid her on the ground. Tears came from my face. I then felt her put her gentle hand on my face.

"It's okay Issei. I'm glad I got to meet you. Even if I only knew you for a short time." She said as her hand fell to the ground. Her breathing stopped. I could feel Raynare put her hand on my shoulder. She was shaking.

I looked at Mittelt who was laughing at our pain. I turned towards her. **[BOOST] **I slowly walked towards her. Step by step she throw spears into my body. No matter how much pain my body went through it didn't stop me. Inch by inch my body kept moving ever so slowly towards her. She tried to fly away but I grabbed her ankle. I slammed her against the floor. A wicked smile crept onto my face. I wanted her to cry. I grabbed her black wings and tore them off. She screamed in pain. As blood covered my body. I began to laugh. She begged and begged. It gave me pleasure to hear her screaming. As her body twitched with pain. She gasped for air. Her chest moved in and out with every breath. I went over her body. I put the sword over her chest.

The dull blade broke skin. Smoke came from her body. She had tears coming from her face. It only made me laugh louder. But my own tears fell on her face. I couldn't do it. Even how much I want to kill this bitch, I stopped my blade from going any further into her body. Rias was behind me. Her face had a worried expression. I just smiled at her. "Rias can you finish this." I said as we traded places. I heard Mittelt crying. Then I saw black feathers flying everywhere. A smile just rested on my face.

I sat next to Asia's body. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Rias smiling at me. In her right hand were the twilight healing rings. But also a bishop evil piece. I put my jacket over Asia's body. Rias placed the piece on her chest. While she put the rings on her fingers. "Issei whats her name?" Rias asked me. "Her name is Asia Argento." "_In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command return as thy servant from the shadows death to the human realm. Rise once more as my devil servant. Rejoice you have been given a new life. Awake as my healer clergyman_." The red magic circle slowly disappeared beneath her body. She slowly began to open her eyes.

"Issei where am I?" She asked All I could do was hug her.

_Authors/notes. That took forever to write but it was fun. And I hope you all liked it if you did. Please fallow and review. In tell next time have a good day. P.s I need a beta reader. So please PM me or if you just want to chat please PM. Thank you guys. _


	6. Chapter 6 First time with RIAS?

Warning lemon in this chapter

Last time on Highchool DxD Never ending

_I sat next to Asia's body. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Rias smiling at me. In her right hand were the twilight healing rings. But also a bishop evil piece. I put my jacket over Asia's body. Rias placed the piece on her chest. While she put the rings on her fingers. "Issei whats her name?" Rias asked me. "Her name is Asia Argento." "In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command return as thy servant from the shadows death to the human realm. Rise once more as my devil servant. Rejoice you have been given a new life. Awake as my healer clergyman." The red magic circle slowly disappeared beneath her body. She slowly began to open her eyes._

"_Issei where am I?" She asked All I could do was hug her. _

Chapter 6: First time with RIAS?

I just hugged her. Not wanting to ever let her go. Never again. I then felt Raynare start hugging her. Here the two of is were hugging her. Tears came from my eyes. I promised myself that no one will hurt the people I care for. Never again will I left this happened. In the name of the four great devils I'll protect them all.

I looked over to Rias. I whipped my teary as. I stood up I began walking towards her. All I did was hug her. She was surprised at my actions. I could tell she was stunned. I looked over to Akeno with tears in my eyes. Her face said it all. Her face had sadness and sorrow written on her face. I went over towards her. Just like I did Rias I hugged her. But this time I held her face in my hands. I put my forehead on hers. Her face began to blush. I moved her hair from her forehead and kissed it. "Thank you so much everyone." I said.

Everyone even if they were fallen angels or devils began to hug each other. It was greatest moment in my life. It made me realize that other than having a massive hear, I want peace for everyone. Even if they are supernatural or human.

After our little group hug. It was time to go home. Rias came with us. My dad didn't seem to mind her. Once he knew she didn't want to drag him back into the high devils class. My mom didn't really mind her. But she is overly protective mother. Me, Rias, Asia and my mother and father were sitting out in the living room. We were facing my parents.

"Please Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou allow my new servant Asia stay with your family." Rias said to my parents.

"Hmmmm I don't thi." My mom interrupted my dad. "Well of course she can stay. It seems she has bonded with our son but also the freeloader." My mom said. My dad just sighed.

Just like that the rest of the night was awkward. Asia was sticking to close to me. That pissed off Raynare. Almost every second they were fighting about something. It was a long day of fighting. I headed into our small bathroom. I got undressed. Turned on the water. I checked to make sure it was the right temperature. I then sunk into the water. My muscles were sore so the hot water felt good.

**[Partner I feel something towards you] **Ddraig said within the gear. I just sighed. 'Ugh I'm trying to relax.' I thought to myself.

Just like that the door swung open. It was Raynare. She shut the door but also locked it behind her. She looked towards me. She licked her lips. Like that she crawled into the bath with me. She sad dangerously near something. Her back was on my chest. She looked back at me. She had a devilish grin on her face. She leaned close to my face. She licked across my face. A slight blush appeared on my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped her over. Her back was pinned to the edge of the tub. I had grabbed her hands where they were over her head. She just looked up at me. Our eyes met.

I leaned down and softly licked her neck. Which made her flinch. But she also let out a soft but nearly unheard moan. This put a smile on my face. She was trying not to moan. I kissed along her jawline. She let out a soft moan. I brought my hand up to her breast and squeezed it. She threw back her head and let out a loud moan. I began rubbing her breast. She just kept those sexy moans coming. I felt something start to rise. And it wasn't the sun nor the moon.

She grabbed my face. She then kissed my lips. She licked at my lips hungrily. Her hand was on my chest feeling me up. We kissed more and more. Our kisses got deeper and rougher. I started feeling up her body. She bit down on my bottom lip making it bleed. The blood seemed to make her rougher. Almost like a shark in a frenzy.

But just like that as we are getting hot action done. I felt a dark presence. Me and Raynare stop in out tracks and turned our heads to see my MOTHER. 'Oh this is gonna be awkward at dinner.' I thought to myself. But I quickly got off her before my mother cut off my nuts.

Raynare quickly left the bathroom. With a towel wrapped around her body. She went past my mother. My mother gave Raynare a glare when she walked by. She turned her head towards me. She just gave me a glare. And shut the door. "What the hell, I just got cock blocked by my mom." I said **[You sure did partner]** Ddraig said.

I then got up from the bath. I grabbed my clean cloths. A white t-shirt with blue shorts. I just sighed to myself. All I did was open up the bathroom door. I went up into my room. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes. **[ Partner someone is coming] **I hear Ddraig say within the boosted gear. A bright red light went across the room. I knew who it was. My eyes were met with blue and green eyes.

"Issei I want you to take me." Rias said as she pinned me against the bed.

"Wait hold up we are skipping all the steps in the fucking book." I said to her.

"Please Issei." She said to me. She brought her face close to mine.

"Rias." Is all I could say as I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

She was in shock. But she quickly gave into the kiss. I was surprised as she put her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues were intertwined. We both separated. Saliva connected the both of us. "Issei I love you." Rias said to me. I was more than shocked when she said that. Her eyes seem to sparkle. I had to admit I love her too. "I love you to Rias." Her eyes started to light up. She unbuttoned her shirt.

Showing me her gigantic boobs. She still had her bra on but damn her body. I kissed along her neck. She let out a little "Mmm." It got my manhood excited. Rias notice that fact. She reached down a touched my bulge. Because of that little act, it got larger. She started moving her hands upwards. She had her hands in my shirt. Feeling my muscles. She took my shirt of me. She began to kiss my chest.

It was time for me to be in control. I took both if her wrist and pinned her against the bed. This seemed to make her eyes glow in a fiery way. I put my hands under her back and undid her bra. Leaving her breast and pink nipples exposed. I just began to kiss her again. As our chests rub together. I rubbed my bulge on her inner thigh. As we kissed. She gently pushed on me. I looked at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Issei I want you inside me." She piratically moaned into my ear.

I placed my hand on her hip. I softly took off her skirt. I tossed it next to the bed. I took off my shorts. Leaving us in our panties and boxers. I put my right hand into her panties. The heat coming from that area was amazing. I slowly put one finger into her honeypot. To my surprised how wet it was already. With my other hand I ripped her panties off. I began to pump my finger inside of her. This caused her to moan loudly. I covered her mouth with my left hand. I could see she began to drool. As she moaned. It turned me on even more, it made me want to bully my king.

I removed my hand from her mouth. But instead I grabbed on to her breast. I began to suck on her pink nipples. Her nipples began to get erect in my mouth. I could feel she got wetter at every touch, I made on her body. Her moans began to be louder as I plunged my finger deeper and harder into her. After I was done with her breast. I kissed her on the lips. She pulled me closer to her body.

I believe I flipped on her switch, because the next thing I know I'm pinned down. She was above me grinning down at me. She kissed along my chest. Fallowed by my stomach. She took off my boxers. Leaving it fully erect. She lightly brushed it. When I groaned at just her touch a smirk developed on her face. I looked down to see her lips kiss my tip. I was shocked as it send shivers down my spine.

Very slowly she took my whole member into her mouth. My member was in engulfed. In a wet, tight surface. As she bobbed her up and down. Before I knew it I released into her mouth. But it didn't just go in her mouth. Once I let it go she stopped sucking my member. So the white creamy life giver was all of her luscious body.

This caused something in me to snap. I pinned her over. My tip was touching her honeypot. I looked up at Rias. Waiting for any sign. She looked up at me and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. As I pushed deeper into her. I could feel her arms wrap around tighter. There was a little blood but not a lot. Since she didn't say anything I continued to penetrate deeper into her.

She was so tight and moist. Her legs swiftly wrapped her legs around my waist. Locking me in her tight embrace. Her body was shaking. I kissed her on the lips. It calmed her down. She then laid down on her back. Her legs stilled wrapped around me tightly.

The sounds in the room echoed. Skin meeting skin. As a slick sound came from us. I bucked my hips into her. Driving me deeper into her as possible. Her moans, groans were fueling my desire. Her hands were on my shoulders. As our bodies moved on there own. We were on full instinct. Her bat like wings appeared. As well as mine. Rias was mine. She was now my woman. The only thing on my mind was to impregnate her. Mark her as my own.

Her inner walls were tight around my member. As they began to be tighten around my member. As we kept going I could feel myself about to release my sperm into her. Apparently she could feel my member start to twitch inside of her. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. Her arms around my neck. Bringing me closer her to her. She kissed me on my lips. I tried to warn her but she ignored me. Then quietly she whispered "Please release everything into me" into my ear. What is a man to do.

My creamy white liquid seeped into her. She her own liquid seeped out of herself. As we calmed down from our high. As we kissed one final time. A great deal on light appeared in my room. I looked horrified. As a silver haired maid magically appeared. The only thing that went through my head was oh shit.

_A/n_ Hey guys I know its been so long. School sucks you know. I just hope I can update more often now a days. But anyways I really hope you liked this chapter. So please review and fallow it. Or even PM me if you guys just like to talk. Oh and I also want to thank Darkfire45 he is my beta reader. But also my boyfriend AlphaVampire107. (Im a girl who is has a very dirty mind) These guys are awesome.


	7. Chapter 7: Making a deal with a Devil

_Chapter 7: Making a deal with a Devil_

The light died down. There was a woman who had to look in her 20's or early 30's, The woman had silver hair almost white. Her eyes were also silver. She kinda just gave me a glare. Then she looked at Rias. "Rias giving your purity to this low being." She said with a cold voice. Rias gave her a glare. She was about to speak. But then I notice a sword right by woman's neck. At the other end of the sword was my mother. My mother just gave this woman a glare. While the woman just looked blankly at my mother.

"Watch your damn mouth Grayfia. Or I swear to fucking God I'll kill you right now." My mother said. It was like she was spiting blood. Grayfia gave a smug grin at her comment. She let out a little laugh. "We both know you can't do that Usha." Grayfia said.

This made my mother very angry. Her six black wings came from her back. Her eyes turned blood red. To my surprise she had grew horns. Even her outfit changed similar to Raynare's. I just covered my eyes when her cloths changed. I really didn't want to get flashed by my mother. Looked over to see my father just sighing to himself. I nudged Rias and pointed to her clothing on the ground. We both picked up our clothing. We just slipped them on as the adults were fighting.

As soon as I got my cloths on, I rushed between the both of them. Grayfai gave me a surprise look. While my mother just looked pissed off at me. "Will you two just stop already." I told the two of them. My mom changed back to her normal mode. While Grayfai just looked like she calmed down. My father just nudged my mother out the door. Before she existed the room she made eye contact with Grayfai. My mother flipped her off. When she was in the hall I head her say "God fucking damn I hate that evil bitch."

I just sighed as I just sat on my bed. 'Thank god it's not dirty.' I thought to myself. Rias came up to me and kissed me goodbye. Before she left she mouthed sorry. That's when the light took her away. I just flopped on my back. "About time you stopped." When I heard that voice I nearly shit myself. From out of the closet came Raynare. I just went wide eyes as I looked up to see her. There was a demonic aura around her. It was almost like she was a devil. "U.. How long have you been there?" I asked her as I started shaking. "Hmmm the whole time." She said as she smiled brightly. Then her expression changed quickly. She has the true look of a fallen one. A light spear landed right beneath my family jewels. Sweat dropped from my forehead. **[ FUCKING RUN ] **That's when I bolted out the room. 'It was gonna be a long night.' I thought

I was up all night running from Raynare. It left me exhausted to say the least. I could see Raynare past out sleeping on the couch. She has been like that for two hours now. Seeing her cute little sleeping face really pisses me off. All night I couldn't sleep. I went over to her. I pinched her cheek. When she woke up little tears were out of her eyes. She just started rubbing her cheek. I just sighed as I walked over to her. I leaned over kissed her forehead. She gave me a little smile.

"Raynare we need to go to school." I said to her

"Okay fine Issei." She said while pouting

We decided to go to school early. Since Rias gave us a message to meet at the club room. But before that we woke up Asia. Then we headed out the door. It didn't take us long to arrive at the club. I was the first to walk through the doors. I saw Grayfia standing in front of Rias's desk. When Rias saw me her calm expression sightly changed. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Koneko sat on the other one. Asia sat next to koneko. Raynare was to my right. Then out of no where a orange seal was on the floor. I knew who it was. The Phenex clan. From flames appeared a man. He had blonde hair who appear to be in his early 20's. I knew who it was Riser Phenex. He payed no attention to me. It was like he didn't even notice me. I just watch him as he stomped towards Rias.

"Who took Riser's property?" He said

"Riser I am not your property. Who I give my virginity to is none of your concern." She said as her eyes were started to look like flames.

I couldn't take it anymore. My instincts told me to help her. I got up from the couch. I stepped in front of Riser. Who looked shocked to see me. I had a grin on my face. As I wrapped my arm around Rias's neck. "You called." I said with a grin on my face.

"Issei Hyoudou why do you always have to piss Riser off." He said as he made a fist towards me

"Hmmm lets see cause you are just a over cooked baby chicken with a sister complex." I said to him with a grin on my face.

Riser snapped his fingers. A large magic circle appeared. That's when I saw his peerage. He had a whole set of women. I kinda giggled when I saw a little blonde girl wave at me. She came closer to me and Rias. She was a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

She is wearing a pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. It was Ravel Phenex. The youngest but only daughter to the Phenex clan.

"Issei I have missed you." Ravel said to me with a tear in her eye.

"I have missed you too." I said to her as I leaned over and hugged her.

"RAVEL COME OVER HERE AT ONCE!" Riser ordered Ravel.

Ravel just rolled her eyes and walked back. She then just stood there with the rest of the group. Glaring at her brother behind his back. Riser looked at Rias with disgust. As he walked over to us. He then pushed me out of the way. He Grabbed Rias's shirt. And brought her closer to his face. "Riser will be the bigger man. Riser doesn't care you gave your purity to this low being. You are Riser's woman." He said to her. That made me very angry.

I couldn't stand this any more. I walked over to Riser. I punched him square in the face. He moved backwards. And touched his face with his hand. He looked very surprised to say at the least. But it didn't last that long. He had fire in his eyes when he looked at me. It didn't take that much to wear he grabbed my collar and lifted me upwards. Grayfia's aura quickly filled the room. "That's enough." She said with a powerful voice. "Rias what if you are Riser have a rating battle." Grayfia said looked at Rias.

"How about no." I said to Grayfia.

Everyone looked very surprised when I said that. I looked at Riser and grinned. "How about just me and the chicken here fight." My comment made Riser smirk. "Fine Riser will give you ten days Issei Hyoudou." Riser Said "Lets make things more interesting. I win I get your Queen. If you win you get Raynare the fallen angel." Riser just smirked and nodded his head. With that he left. I just had a made a deal with a devil.

_A/N Hey guys it's me. I finally got it done. This is not edited. I don't feel like it. I had surgery on the 15th of this month. So guys I will try to update more often. If you like it review it. I tried I know it might be horrible at least I try. So guys if you just want to talk or you want to give me some advice PM me. I also need a Beta Reader. So guys please be kind to me. I did try. I'm on so many pills. I'm sorry for the long wait to. But I hope you guys like it. _


	8. Not a chapter

Hey, it's me. It's been a while hasn't? I haven't really updated any of my fanfics in a long time. I don't know what's wrong. I just don't feel like writing fanfics anymore. I have been writing my own stories recently. It's really fun and it makes me happy. I have been through a lot. I officially came out to my family and friends. Lost some people. Gained a few. I have been writing on Wattpad. Here is the link if yall want to check it out user/WerewolfRaven. I want to start writing my fanfics again. So look out for those. If you got any questions message me. I prefer if you guys PM me.


End file.
